Tunjungan Plaza Surabaya
Tunjungan Plaza Surabaya is the shopping centre complex that located between Tunjungan Rd. and Embong Malang (Malang Rd.), Surabaya. It has been opened since 1986. TP complex itself has total of 6 malls, 2 office towers, 2 hotels, 4 apartments, and one multi-purpose tower (apartment and office). Complex Details * Name: Tunjungan Plaza Surabaya * Type: Mall, Hotel, Apartments, Office * Country: Indonesia * Construction Ended: 1986 (TP1), 1992 (TP2 & Menara Mandiri), 1996 (TP3, Sheraton & Regency Condominium), 2001 (TP4), 2015 (TP5, The Peak & Four Points), 2017 (TP6 & One Icon), 2018/2019 (Pakuwon Tower) * Nearby buildings: ** JW Mariott Surabaya ** Hotel Majapahit (formerly Hotel Oranje) ** Gedung Siola ** Favehotel MEX ** Swiss-Belinn Hotel ** Tunjungan Hotel Elevator filming strategy * Photography: No information (possibly not allowed) * Security level: Medium to High * Filming difficulty: Medium to Hard Description First mall opened on 1986, and the latest mall (TP6) opened on 2017. This is the second largest mall in Surabaya, and this is the most numbers of mall in one complex (6 malls), surpassed Summarecon Mall Kelapa Gading that have 5 malls in total. This mall have all needs from groceries to the fashion needs. The tenants on this mall is 99.9% similar to malls in Jakarta. Tunjungan Plaza 5 have the first IMAX theatre in Surabaya, that located on 10th floor. Elevator details The elevators in TP complex installed by various company, but mostly the elevator being modded by Schindler since 2019. Tunjungan Plaza * Tunjungan Plaza 1 ** GoldStar (mod by Sigma) passenger/bed elevator, serves LG to 5 ** Otis (demolished) scenic elevator, serves LG to 5 (-1, 0, 1 to 5)Proof by Reza Gusty Erlangga, and a photo by thisisinbalitimur's Flickr page. Elevator demolished around 2007-2008 ** Hyundai (soon to be modded by Schindler)As told by Danial Irwansyah, local elevator techinician. service elevator, serves 4 to 5 * Tunjungan Plaza 2 ** GoldStar service elevator, serves LG to 5 ** GoldStar (replaced by Schindler)Replaced into Schindler 3300 AP carpark elevator, serves 2 to 6 * Tunjungan Plaza 3 ** Hyundai (mod by Mitsubishi) passenger elevator, serves LG to 5 and LG to 8 ** Hyundai (replaced by Schindler)Replaced by Schindler 5500 service elevator, serves LG to 6 and LG to 7 ** Hyundai (soon to be replace by Schindler) service elevator, serves 4 to 5 * Tunjungan Plaza 4 ** Mitsubishi service elevator, serves LG to 7 * Tunjungan Plaza 5 ** Mitsubishi passenger elevator, serves LG to 10 * Tunjungan Plaza 6 ** Schindler passenger elevator, serves LG to 10 ** Schindler service elevator, serves LG to P3 (13) ** Fuji car elevator, serves LG (or UG) to 7 Office towers * Menara Mandiri ** GoldStar (replaced by Schindler) passenger & service elevators, serves UG, 5 to 17 * Pakuwon Center (below The Peak) ** Mitsubishi DOASFirst destination dispatch in Surabaya passenger elevators, serves UG, 1, 10 to 23 * Pakuwon Tower ** Schindler PORT passenger elevators, serves LG, 5 to 50 (unsure if the tower have different zones) Hotel * Sheraton Hotel ** Otis (mod by Otis) passenger elevators, serves L, M, 14 to 28 ** Hyundai (soon to be modded by Schindler) carpark elevators, serves LG, UG, L * Four Points by Sheraton ** Mitsubishi passenger elevators, serves UG, 6, L, 9 to 22 Apartments * Sheraton Residences ** Hyundai (replaced by Schindler) passenger elevators, serves UG, L, 7 to 12 * Kondominium Regensi ** Mitsubishi passenger and/or service elevators * The Peak (TP Residences) ** Mitsubishi skylobby elevator, serves UG, 9B, 9D, 19, 20 ** Mitsubishi passenger elevator, serves 20 (?) to 52 (?) * One Icon Residences ** Mitsubishi passenger elevator, serves UG, M2, P1 to P3, 1 to 55 Notes and references